


In the Same City

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's other fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not alex/aaron), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lawyers AU, M/M, Modern AU, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Scars, Suicide Attempt (failed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: In the same city, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr’s lives intertwine.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Series: Oceantail's other fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Same City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ssuunnyyyyyyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684536) by [Ssuunnyyyyyyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy). 



> A what-if/happy ending/continuation/fix-it to the fantastic fic [Across the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684536) by [Ssuunnyyyyyyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Ssuunnyyyyyyyy) but can also stand alone. 
> 
> Whumptober No. 7: Support (yeah I'm posting out of order my bad)

In the same city, nineteen year old Alexander Hamilton steps off a ship and sets foot in New York City.

In the same city, nineteen year old Aaron Burr recovers from the deep, deep cuts sliced into his wrists, his sister praying for his recovery at his hospital bedside.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty year old Aaron Burr attends law school at Columbia, bribes and a quiet court trial for William Patterson keeping his scars and secrets under wraps.

In the same city, twenty year old Alexander Hamilton meets the “Prodigy of Princeton College,” spends half a second wondering why he isn’t at Princeton, before excitedly talking his ear off, marveling over the fact that they’re both orphans.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-one year old Alexander Hamilton continues his undergrad, dates Senator Schuyler’s daughter and gets into far more fist fights than he should.

In the same city, twenty-one year old Aaron Burr takes the bar exam and refuses to acknowledge how much he looks forward to Hamilton’s drunken 3am rants over text.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-two year old Aaron Burr takes a gap year at his sister’s insistence, spending his year exploring NYC and pretending not to notice how few friends he has.

In the same city, twenty-two year old Alexander Hamilton publishes a 95 tweet long twitter chain about his affair with Maria Lewis.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-three year old Alexander Hamilton receives an email from his father asking for money. He sends him $200 and a tentative follow-up email asking how he’s doing. There’s no response.

In the same city, twenty-three year old Aaron Burr practices law at a Manhattan law firm, keeps in regular contact with his friends Jonathan Bellamy and William P. Van. Ness, consistently visits his sister and nephew every month, goes to therapy twice a week, and lets himself enjoy living a relatively normal life.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-four year old Aaron Burr almost has a one night stand before going freezing in panic halfway and bolting out of the room, making it to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. He cries himself to sleep that night.

In the same city, twenty-four year old Alexander Hamilton texts Aaron Burr if he wants to grab some coffee to discuss the LCAT. They end up discussing a lot more than just the exam. Over the course of six months, they work together and write several articles to submit to various academic journals. Neither of them admit they’ve just met their intellectual match.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-five year old Alexander Hamilton decides to apply for a job at Aaron’s law firm. It was hard finding a place for himself in Columbia without a single familiar face and he could admit he was scared of entering the job market. Aaron was a familiar face and he was ever so relieved when he got the job.

In the same city, twenty-five year old Aaron Burr is assigned to work on a case with Alexander. He knew they worked well together. It was the first case of many.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-six year old Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton win a grueling 6-month long case then proceed to get wasted at Aaron’s apartment, whispered confessions and secrets spilling out under the guise of drunkenness. The next morning, they both pretend not to remember what happened.

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-seven year old Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr stay up until 5am texting each other and finally acknowledge the getting-drunk-and-accidentally-telling-you-way-to-much-about-myself incident. Who knew psychoanalyzing your friend would lead to such a heart to heart?

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-eight year old Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton go on their first date. It’s at a coffee shop. (obviously)

~~~~

In the same city, twenty-nine year old Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr show each other their scars. A raised scar on Alex’s scalp from a hurled beer bottle. Straight horizontal scars etched across Aaron’s wrists from a sharp, sharp knife. Dozens of stretch marks all over Alex’s body from childhood malnutrition. Thin, barely-there crescent marks etched into Aaron’s hips. A deep jagged scar streaking across Alex’s back from the branch flying past him during the hurricane. Scars that showed they suffered and lived.

~~~~

In the same city, thirty year old Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton get engaged. They tried to propose at the same time and ended up spending the rest of the night arguing about who proposed first. It becomes a running joke between them.

~~~~

In the same city, thirty-one year old Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr plan a wedding. Though in reality, it devolves into something akin to randomly throwing darts at a Pinterest board. Neither of them know how to plan a wedding and both of them have too much pride to hire a wedding planner. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~~~

In the same city, thirty-two year old Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton get married. A private affair only for close friends. The aesthetics and decorations were god-awful. But the groom and the groom both thought it was perfect.

(The only moment better than the actual ceremony was writing each other names in as their next-of-kin. Aaron watches Alexander’s name replace his uncle’s and Alexander watches Aaron’s name fill in the blank line.)

~~~~

In the same city, thirty-eight year old Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr celebrate their 6 year anniversary.

It’s been nineteen years since Aaron survived his suicide attempt and nineteen years since Alexander immigrated in America. Nineteen years since they met in New York where their lives _truly_ started. Here, in the same city. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. <3


End file.
